Love and Death on Wisteria Lane
by MusicMan21
Summary: If it's not bad enought that Rex, Bree Van De Kamps' husband has just died, and Gabrielle Solis is at home having an affiar with her gardener, I promise you won't find another introduction like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own this show. I am just writing about the characters that the producers have made, and I do not wish to take any ideas, I am only writing this for the fun of it.

Dedication: I want to dedicate this to my good friends at school. Thanks Kori for showing me how to set this up, and thanks to Hallie, Nicole, for being awesome friends, and Lauren, all thought I just met you.

A New Chapter Begins

It was another gloomy day on Wisteria Lane, and well, all was in total chaos. You could feel the depression in the foggy air, as if you knew something had happened. If walked on the street, you could hear the quarreling and distress of the whole situation. "You wanted dad to die mom! I can't believe you left him there!" yelled Danielle to her mother. "Honey calm down, he just wasn't strong enough! He just wasn't strong enough!" she bellowed in a deep voice. You could tell she was raving in a deep and loud voice. "Why did you leave him there mom? Why did you get ready when you knew dad was dying on the bottom of our stairs? I thought you loved him!" Andrew blared to his mother. "We are leaving, and we never want to come back!" yelled Danielle, as her and Andrew grabbed their coats, and slammed the door behind them. Being the strong woman that Bree Van De Kamp was, she held herself together. She felt weak at the knees, and began to fall. She was soon on the floor, not noticing the knocking at her door. "Why my Rex? Why!" Bree screamed as Lynette walked through the door. Bree was soon on the ground bawling her lungs out, screaming the same thing over and over again. Lynette soon ran to her side, and covered her with her own body. Bree kept screaming, while Lynette calmly said, "It will be okay Bree, it will be okay." That was just the first of the never-ending problems facing those of Wisteria Lane.

Gabrielle Solis had just hung up the phone, and cursed to herself. "Why does Carlos have to be such a fool!" she said to herself, in a loud voice. She soon found herself pacing around the room. "Carlos said I could have all I ever wanted. I guess I wanted all the wrong things. First he tries to kill two gay men, and now, he's after my John!" she said in a deafening way. "How could he do something like this? Why did John have to tell him about our affair anyways? Why did Carlos need to know? Why, I ask, why?" Then in the dead silence the phone started to ring. "Oh god," she said as she slowed answered her telephone. "Hello?" Then there was dead silence. "Hello?" she repeated, several times, she gave up. She hung up the phone, only to hear it ring again. "Hello?" she said in an abrupt way, "is anyone there, hello?" She then again hung up the phone, and yet again it rang again. "HELLO?" she said in a rowdy way. "Uh, hi… I need your help." said a voice into her ear. "Carlos?" she said in a soft tone, "where are you? Are you okay?" "I'm at the police station. I have charges again for saying I'd kill your little boyfriend!" he replied in a snotty kind of voice. "Hun, I can explain, I swear…"she said in return. "I don't want to hear it Gabby, I just need you to come down here, and I need you to give them money so I can get out of here." "Oh no, do you think I'm crazy? I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself, your staying in!" she sassed as she hung up the phone. She then walked away in a kind of cheerful way. You then could hear an ear piercing scream, followed along with dead silence

At Bree's house, she was still sobbing, but this time it was controllably. "What happened honey?" Lynette asked in a soft, motherly way. Bree tried to control her crying, while spitting out, "It's Rex, he's…" then she cried again, and feel helplessly into Lynette's arms. Lynette was good with these things, because she was a mother of four children at home. "What happened to Rex? Has something bad happened?" she asked in a panicked voice. "It's Rex," she spit out, "he's passed away. " Lynette immediately went into shock. She then felt weak herself, and began to sob for the passing of her close friends husband. She couldn't imagine what pain and suffering Bree felt, as she, herself, was feeling excruciating pain herself. She could tell her heart had dropped to her stomach, as she sad there with Bree while both balled away.

"Oh my gosh John, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Gabrielle Solis said as her boyfriend kissed her neck. "Sorry honey, I just, I mean, I can't live without you." stated John, as he more intensely kissed Gabrielle. "Oh John!" said Gabby as the scene rose out of Wisteria Lane. You could tell today hadn't pleased many so far, but who knows, what will come another gloomy day setting over Wisteria Lane.


End file.
